Purgetalia
by IAmTheAwesomeMe
Summary: March 21. For 12 hours it's anything goes from theft to murder. The Purge originally began with America, but news spread about how effective it was in keeping crime rates low that the rest of the world just had to give it a try. However, when the question of having the countries participate comes up after years of success, will they finally unleash the beast on each other?


**A/N: Hey! I'm back with a new Hetalia story! This time it's based off of the movie The Purge. In it you follow your favorite nations in a fight of the fittest during the blood filled night that takes place every March 21 for 12 hours in every country in the world. Horror, gore, betrayal, and sorrow galor! Oh my! Enjoy~!**

* * *

_"Please, you don't have to do this!"_

_"I'm sorry, but this is the only way. Do you know how long I've been living in __**your **__shadow? How long I've been riding on __**your **__coat_ _tail_?_ No, I'm not going to let that happen again."_

_"Wh-what?!"_

_"This is the night it all ends..."_

Nobody knew what was going to happen that special night. All they knew was that all of their pent up anger, hatred, vengeance will soon be released. That was the night they all waited for. What started with America turned into a worldwide thing. For years the countries watched in horror as their people mercilessly slaughtered each other. Never did they feel the need to participate in such awful games.

At least, not until they saw the animal within themselves.

All it took was a push.

"I think we need to change the hours of this year's Purge," China sighed. "The time it usually starts stresses me out."

"I agree, why don't we start earlier?" Japan suggested.

"What? No way, let's do it later!" America threw out.

"I disagree, I think the time it starts is just fine," France sighed.

"For once I agree with France. It hasn't changed thus far, so I see no real reason to start making modifications," England scanned the countries in the room.

"Perhaps we can extend the hours?"

"That is a definite no. Like I said, there is nothing wrong with the way we've been doing things."

"Can-a we shorten it?" Italy's voice shook timidly.

"_Nein_, zhat would upset zhe people," Germany growled.

"I don't-a see why they have to kill-a so many of each other. Can't-a we all live in peace?"

"Can't you see the changes it created, Italy? There are less crime rates in ever known country. What started as a blessing for America spread as a gift to the world," England patted the stack of papers that lay in front of him. "These are proof."

"I've been meaning to ask something of you all," Russia sat with his hands folded in his lap.

"Okay, go on then."

All was silent.

"I was wondering if any of you were planning to participate this year."

Stunned nothingness hung in the air.

"What?" England tried to laugh it off.

"You heard me. Do any of you want to participate in the Purge this year?"

"That's absurd! Why would we-"

"Actually, I have actually been looking into it." Japan spoke up.

"Kiku? You're serious?" Everyone looked at the Japanese man like he was crazy.

"I was only joking."

The tension lessened, but still floated in the atmosphere. It was the same topic every year. Will any of them join their people in the massacre that took place every March on the 21? It was only one night, so what was the big deal? Everyone else was doing it. The fact that Russia was always the one to bring up the same question made them nervous.

"I suppose we could end this meeting. We need time to get ready to initiate the sirens." England got up.

Everyone else followed and they stood around the big table holding hands. They bowed their heads and said a prayer, voices chanting in different languages. All were saying the same thing.

"_Blessed be our New Founding Fathers for letting us Purge and cleanse our souls. Blessed be Earth, a world reborn._"

They departed and only England and Germany were left to clean up. The Englishman turned to the German and smiled weakly.

"You know I almost got scared there for a second with Japan's joke." He chuckled softly.

"He vasn't joking." Germany rumbled.

"Pardon?"

The blue eyed man stood up straight with files in his arms. He walked over to the door and England continued smiling.

"Safe night, Ludwig!"

"For your sake, let's hope so." He left without another word.

When everything was situated he too left the room only to meet up with Switzerland and Liechtenstein outside the door. The little girl was crying and her big brother was trying to comfort her, but England couldn't contain himself from asking what was wrong.

"Oh it's nothing. She's just fussy is all." He tried to hold her, but she squirmed away.

"Big bruder is going to join in on the Purge tonight!" She screamed and dashed in the other direction.

"Lily! Come back here!"

"So you're thinking of it too?" England muttered.

"Not exactly. I don't usually like to go into these kind of things, but..." His voice trailed off.

"But what?"

Switzerland shook his head, "It's nothing you need to be worried about."

"This is a world thing, Basch. Of course I'm going to be worried."

The Swiss man hesitated for a moment. England, on the other hand, was patient. He wanted to know just who might be going into this Purge so he knew who to look out for. Anybody could make him a target.

"I just need to tie up some loose ends, okay?" Before England could respond Switzerland pushed passed him to go after Liechtenstein.

"That was strange. Still, you can't expect everything to go normally on a day like this."

England continued down the hall to meet up with France, Spain and Prussia. The three men stopped their conversation as he approached them, staring at him blankly. This made him uneasy and he tried to lighten the mood.

"What's the problem, chaps?"

"It's nothing." Spain mumbled.

"It must be something considering you all halted when I came up."

"Unfortunately eet isn't any of your business." France looked away.

"It might as well be. If it's about the Purge then I'll have no problem talking about it."

"In zhat case," Prussia's ruby red eyes burned into his mind, "are you going to be participating tonight, Arthur?"

This really dug a deep, black pit in England's stomach. Prussia never used his real name unless it was something serious. In fact, this was the first time he had ever used it, let alone the first time he ever saw the Prussian straight faced about anything. He swallowed hard and clenched his shaking hands.

"N-not that I'm aware of, gentleman."

"Awesome," He smirked at the other two men. "I think we got all zhe information we need, _ja_? Let's go."

"_Si_."

"_Oui."_

That single phrase rose a red flag for England. _Note to self, keep a close eye on those three_. He wasn't ready to die, now or ever. He knew that Spain and France had it out for him, but Prussia? Then again, England was apart of the allies, the very group that dissolved Prussia after World War II. The further down the hall he went the more countries he faced with the thought of the Purge. He even overheard Hungary talking to Austria about how she was thinking about participating so she could kill Romania!

"Good lord, what has this world come to?" He sighed. "I know it keeps the crime rates low, but right now I'm fearing more for my own life more than ever."

_Then again, maybe now will be the time to take my own revenge._ He thought to himself. _No! What am I thinking? I'm not as barbaric as the rest of these wankers. I won't give into these temptations. Still, who says I shouldn't have protection? The BTT seemed quite suspicious after all. And then there is America too. And Russia. There are a lot I need to watch out for actually. _

All this thinking upset his stomach. In the end he decided not to get into this. Everyone else could have fun killing each other, but him? He was going to stay in the safety of his home and hope nobody comes knocking at his door.

_For your sake, let's hope so._


End file.
